ianisbertoadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cody Webb Corps
The Cody Webb Corps is the team that Cody Webb formed. Members *Cody Webb (Founder / Leader / Commander) *Owen (Total Drama Island / Total Drama Action / Total Drama World Tour) *Cody (Total Drama Island / Total Drama World Tour) *Ezekiel (Total Drama Island / Total Drama World Tour) (Formly) *King Julien XIII (Madagascar) *Maurice (Madagascar) *Mort (Madagascar) *Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Brian Griffin (Family Guy) *Dib (Invader ZIM) *Louis The Alligator (The Princess and The Frog) *XJ9 / Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Misty (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *XJ Sisters (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Freakazoid *Po (Kung-Fu Panda) *Tigress (Kung-Fu Panda) *Crane (Kung-Fu Panda) *Mantis (Kung-Fu Panda) *Viper (Kung-Fu Panda) *Monkey (Kung-Fu Panda) *Master Shifu (Kung-Fu Panda) *Mr. Ping (Kung-Fu Panda) *Beavis (Beavis and Butt-Head) *Butt-Head (Beavis and Butt-Head) *Zig and Bernie (Zig and Sharko) *Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Ed (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) *Edd D (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) *Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) *Genie (Aladdin) *Iago (Aladdin) *Ditzy/Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Darkwing Duck *Big Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) *Little Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) *Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Conker The Squirrel (Conker series) *Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Banjo-Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) *Kirby *Tiff (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) *Tuff (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) *Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force / Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1 / Aqua Something You Know Whatever) *Frylock (Aqua Teen Hunger Force / Aqua Unit Patrol Sqaud 1 / Aqua Something You Know Whatever) *Meatwad (Aqua Teen Hunger Force / Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1 / Aqua Something You Know Whatever) *Carl Brutananadilewski (Aqua Teen Hunger Force / Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1 / Aqua Something You Know Whatever) *Baloo The Bear (The Jungle Book) *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Cod Comando (Evil Con Carne) *Ren (Ren & Stimpy) *Stimpy (Ren & Stimpy) *Puss In Boots (Shrek) *Timon (The Lion King) *Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Simba (The Lion King) *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Rutt (Brother Bear) *Tuke (Brother Bear) *Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Rex (Toy Story) *Hamm (Toy Story) *Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Dudley Puppy (TUFF Puppy) *Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy) *Jaq (Cinderella) *Gus-Gus (Cinderella) *Dantae Hicks (Clerks / Clerks Animated) *Randal Graves (Clerks / Clerks Animated) *Adventure (The Pagemaster) *Fantasy (The Pagemaster) *Horror (The Pagemaster) *The Penguins (Madagascar) *Alex (Madagascar) *Marty (Madagascar) *Gloria (Madagascar) *Melman (Madagascar) *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Garfeild and Odie *Popeye The Sailor *Gordon "ALF" Shumway" *Hal and Jeff (Bowser's Kingdom) *Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Mushu (Mulan) *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot (Animaniacs) *Victor, Hugo, and Laverne (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Batty Koda (Ferngully... The Last Rainforest) *Norbert and Dagget (The Angry Beavers) *Bender (Futurama) Trivia Category:Groups Category:HEROES